Upgrades
by abdominals
Summary: The gang is getting stronger, but so is XANA. What is his plan this time? XANA isn't the only one getting upgrades Kadic better be ready to say hello to 2 new students. Pairings: OxOC, slight UxY and JxA


"Yumi, heads up!" Yumi ducked as Ulrich demolished the crab above her.

"Thanks, Ulrich," Yumi said, panting. Ulrich nodded.

"Let's get Aelita out of here." The two nodded and left with Aelita towards the glowing tower.

* * *

"XANA's attack was weak," Odd said as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on.

Jeremie nodded. "I guess so. I mean, nothing was destroyed are damaged in anyway."

Yumi nodded and Ulrich shrugged, then turned his attention back to his mobile. "Yeah, Ma, I'm listening," Ulrich said with annoyance into his mobile. The gang stared at Ulrich. "What! No. She can't come here."

_'What's going on?'_ Yumi thought to herself.

Ulrich noticed the strange stares he was receiving. "Uh..yeah, Ma. I guess she can come." Ulrich shut his phone and shoved it into his pocket with a sigh.

"What did your mom want, 'Rich?" Odd asked, curiously.

"Eh..she kind of wants Chare to come here. I guess something happened and Charlie needs to chill here for a bit."

"OH MY GOD CHARLIE IS COMING!" Ulrich blinked out his friends sudden outburst and nodded.

"Uh, who is Charlie?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, sorry, guys. Charlie is my younger-"

"Twin," Odd interrupted.

"Yeah; She's my younger, twin sister. It's going to be a pain having her here…" Ulrich shook his head.

"When is she coming?"

"Sometime next week," Ulrich stated. He was actually happy to see that Charlie was coming. She was a pain, yes, but she was still his sister in any sense. "I haven't seen her in a few years."

"Man, I remember the last time I saw her," Odd said. Ulrich nodded.

"Hey, uh, I have to get going," Yumi said. "It's almost six."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure. Thanks, Ulrich." Yumi waved to the others. "I'll see you guys later."

"'Bye, Yumi."

"See you later."

Yumi and Ulrich walked away towards the park.

Odd stared at them for a minute, then shook his head. "When do you think they're going to go out?"

Jeremie shrugged. "I don't know, Odd. You can't rush people's feelings, you know." He glanced over to Aelita to see that she was holding her head in her hands. "What's wrong, Aelita?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just have a headache. I think I'm going to go rest in my dorm room for a while." Jeremie nodded.

"Sure thing, Aelita. I'll walk you there." Jeremie got up and walked over to her.

"Thank you, Jeremie," Aelita said as she walked away. "'Bye, Odd." Jeremie followed her.

"See you, Odd."

Odd nodded and rested on the bench, putting his hands behind his head.

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich walked in silence until they got to the middle of the park. "So…"

"So?"

"I don't know," Ulrich stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"Oh."

"Not very good, am I?" Ulrich asked with a sad chuckle. "Is something wrong, Yumi? You've been acting really pessimistic lately."

"Well, no. I'm fine. A lot has been on my mind, I guess."

"Like what?"

Yumi stopped and looked at ground. Ulrich stopped shortly after, turning to look at her.

"Ulrich, I'm sick of us acting like this. Remember what almost happened last year on Lyoko?" Ulrich blushed; Of course he remembered. He nodded. "When are we going to be something, huh; when are you going to start acting like I mean something to you!"

"Yumi, I-"

"Ulrich, do you love me or not?"

Silence. Utter, mind-breaking silence.

"Y'know, I thought I did. I guess I don't, Yumi. I guess we just waited too damn long. I'm sorry, Yumi."

She shook her head and ran. He didn't bother running after her; she'd just push him away as always. The brunette sighed and turned around, walking back towards Kadic.

Ulrich opened the door to his room and trudged in. He shut the door behind him and examined the surroundings; Bed messily made, Odd jumping on his own bed listening to his CD player and air guitaring, and piles of homework from the two sitting on the desk pushed against the fair wall.

"I'm back, if you can hear me," Ulrich said as he slid off his shoes and kicked them to the left of the door frame. He dropped down onto his bed and put his arms behind his head.

Odd noticed the depressed expression that was plastered on his roomies appearance. He knocked off his headphones so the rested peacefully on the back of his neck. Odd jumped off the bed and onto the floor and sat down, leaning against the wooden frame of the bed for support. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Ulrich shook his head and closed his eyes. "I told Yumi." Odd's eyes widened. "It's not what you think, though. I told Yumi that I don't love her like I thought I did." The blonde sighed.

"I assume she didn't take it well?"

"You assumed correctly."

"Man, I'm sorry," Odd started. "You know, Charlie called my cell while you were gone."

"Really?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. She said she tried calling you're cell phone while you were out, but she got your voicemail."

"That's weird," Ulrich said. "My phone didn't even ring. It must be on vibrate from classes still. Did she want me to call her back?"

Odd shook his head. "Nah. She told me to tell you that she'd call when she got off her flight next week."

* * *

Jim took Odd and Ulrich to go pick Charlie up from the airport Friday night, around 7 o'clock. The trio waited at the baggage claim for about ten minutes before Odd spotted Charlie. The blonde stood on his tip-toes and waved his hands in the air to attract her attention. "Chare! Over here!"

She saw him and smiled, dropping her carry-on bag to the floor. Charlie walked over to Odd and giving him a hug. Odd pulled away but held onto her hands. "Let me see what you look like now, Chare."

She stepped back a little and turned slowly. She was shorter than Odd, but taller than Aelita. Charlie was wearing a white t-shirt with a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt underneath with ripped jeans. The outfit was completed with black etnies. Charlie's hair was black with bright pink highlights. She never knew how to stay away from hair dye.

She stopped turning and looked over to Ulrich, who had gone over and picked up her bags. Her eyes widened. He'd grown handsome over the few years she hadn't seen him. He wore the same green outfit as always, his hair had grown longer and rested peacefully in front of his face. His chocolate brown eyes still shone brightly. Charlie couldn't believe that was her twin.

"Ulrich!" She yelled. He looked up and smiled. Charlie ran over and jumped on him to hug him, but the two ended up falling onto the ground. "I've missed you so much, bro!"

"Chare, get off of me," Ulrich sneered. "Yeah, it's good to see you. Let's go."

Ulrich walked away toward the exit of the airport, leaving behind a confused sister. Odd grabbed her carry-on bag and motioned her and Jim to follow. Jim grabbed her luggage and followed the blonde. Charlie caught up and was walking next to Jim.

"Hi! I'm Charlie Stern."

Jim snickered. "I figured as much. My name is Jim. I'm the gym teacher and varsity soccer coach."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Are you really? Doesn't my brother play soccer for you?"

Jim nodded. "He's my star player. Why, do you play soccer, too?"

Charlie laughed. "Do I play soccer? The question should be did I _invent_ soccer. I've been able to beat my brother since we both started on our hometown's team when we were three!"

Jim grinned. "Well, it's a good thing I met you, isn't it?"

* * *

"Jeremie, Aelita, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Aelita and Jeremie," Ulrich said, gesturing to the girl next to him.

"Well, it's very nice to finally meet you, Charlie," Aelita said, happily. Jeremie nodded.

"Yes, very nice to meet you."

Charlie smiled. "No need to be so formal, guys! You can call me Chare. I mean, _everyone_ does." Charlie glanced at her forgotten bags sitting in the corner of Jeremie's dorm. "Oh, where should I put my bags?"

Aelita got up from Jeremie's bed. "You'll be staying in my room, so we'll go put them there. I'll show you where to go," Aelita gestured Charlie to follow her out of Jeremie's dorm.

"She seems nice," Jeremie said. Ulrich and Odd nodded.

"You know, Jer, she might make a great addition to the team if she decides to stay here," Odd said, nudging Jeremie in the ribs.

The young Einstein shook his head. "Absolutely not. That's an absurd thought. It'd be preposterous to have her on the team."

"Why? She's strong, she's fast, she's smart. I don't see what the problem is!"

Jeremie shook his head once more. "Firstly, more than half the team just met her. There's no way we can trust her so quickly, no offense to you, Ulrich." Ulrich shrugged and Jeremie sighed. "I'll consider it if you stop pestering me about it."

Odd pumped his fist. "Yesss! You won't be sorry, Jer."

Ulrich chuckled and shook his head. _'Charlie doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.'_


End file.
